Talk:Dan Schneider/@comment-25368511-20140831163443/@comment-25368511-20140903223957
"New Girl" Charlotte:"hey guys you know there's a new girl her name is Nicole oh look thats her right now" Henry:"woah" Nicole:"oh hi Charlotte" Charlotte:"hi nicole these are my friends Henry and Jasper" Henry : " hi.... nicole....my name is....... Jasper:"hi nicole my name is Jasper and well thats Henry" *Bell Rings* Charlotte:"hurry up we have to get to class people" Class starting Teacher:"ok class we have a new student her name is nicole" Henry:"Nicole come sit over here" Nicole:"ok" Sarah:"Henry is mine well not yet but he will be so watch out ok " Charlotte:"ignore her she is crazy and mean" Henry:"hi nicole" Nicole:"hi" Class time passes then bell rings to go home later they are all at Henry's House Henry and Jasper are in Henry's room and Nicole and Charlotte are in the Living Room studing Henry:"hey jasper remember when we were 5 and we promised that if we have a secret we keep it right" Jasper : " about that funny story I sort of told people about your underwear" Henry : " you what!" Jasper : "sorry but I promise I won't do it anymore and that you're you know who" Henry : " you better not ok so anyway getting to the point I sort of like Nicole" Jasper : shouts"you like Nicole! " Henry : " shhh! " Jasper : whisper"you like Nicole " Henry : " yes but dont tell anyone yet " What henry didn't know is that Piper heard him say that she knocks on Henry's door Piper : " so you like Nicole huh"she screams and calls Nicole Henry : " Im so dead" Nicole goes upstairs to see what piper wants Nicole:"What's up" Piper : " Henry? Is there something you want to tell Nicole" Henry : " yea um I like your backpack" Nicole:"ok?" Jasper : "no thats not it you wanted to tell her that"henry blocks jasper's mouth Piper just nodds at Henry and goes to her room Nicole:"so what you two up to" Henry : "playing video games" Jasper : " yea " Charlotte shouts at Nicole that they were going to go somewhere Nicole:"bye guys" Henry : "bye my love" Nicole:"what?" Henry : "nothing!" Nicole:"ok then bye" Jasper : "ok bye" Meanwhile Nicole and Charlotte are at the smoothie shop when a man comes and takes Nicole Charlotte tries to help her but she is too weak compared to the man Meanwhile Henry's wrist bracelet rings he hurries and goes to see Captain Man Captain Man : " oh hi henry we got an emergency look here is the video they sent us" Henry : " Nicole!" Captain Man : " what you know her" Henry : " yes we have to go now now! " Captain Man : " ok ok calm down " Henry : " ok lets go!" When they get were Nicole is captured Henry(kid danger) falls into a trap where Nicole is Nicole:"Kid Danger? " Henry : " yea it's me " Nicole : " woah you know you remind me of someone" Henry : " really who? " Nicole: " he's this really sweet guy I like, his name is Henry Hart" Henry : "yes!" Nicole:"Henry?" She takes of his mask Henry : " look I was going to tell you but I panicked and I was nervous shy and" .... nicole gives him a kiss on the cheek Nicole:"so you like me" Henry : " yea wait who told you wait don't tell me it was Jasper" Nicole:"yea" she giggles Captain Man meanwhile is fighting the bad guy and captures him Captain Man then finds Henry and Nicole and lets them out Later that day Henry and Nicole are alone and Henry : " so?" Nicole : " so?" Henry : "crazy day huh" Nicole:"yea" Henry : "Nicole I know that well do you want to be my girlfriend" Nicole : " yes" Piper:"oh henry has a girlfriend o-m-g k-i-s-s-i-n-g I need to post this bye"singing Henry : "haha piper" Nicole"yeah" Henry : " see you at school tomorrow" Nicole:"ok bye"